


Dawn

by Halighfataliter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-LOK. Lin and Tenzin share a moment in the morning. </p><p>(can also be seen as Kataang if you don't look too closely)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> 1\. This is my very first piece of digital art, yay! If you have any constructive criticism to help me improve, I'm all ears :) 
> 
> 2\. Fanart is a way for me to practice drawing. I own nothing.
> 
> 3\. I used this picture as reference: http://gladdyoucame.tumblr.com/post/105023152576


End file.
